Space Battleship Yamato 2199: For the Glory of Love
by 101Salocin
Summary: An ambitious conquest. A dispersing empire seeking peace. A battleship. And Earth is caught between them, too. When Susumu Kodai discovered an advanced alien spacecraft under the sea, he had no idea how much it was going to change the lives of every human alive, and the attention implications that came with it. Yamato, hasshin! (Alt Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, author here, this is going to be my second shot at fanfiction, but my first try at a third-person narrative. Thanks for the support.**

 _Prologue_

 _428 AD, Relative to Earth_

The war between Iscandar and Garmillas rages on. Two sister civilizations on twin planets, against each other in a conquest over control of the universe. Many worlds have been taken, many more have been destroyed.

But that was a few years ago. When the Iscandian leadership changed, the empire now seeks to liberate its colonies, to have peace with everyone. The one major problem in the way is that the green-skinned counterparts of the Iscandians refused to back down; Garmillian forces have taken ex-colonies and has not stopped its attacks on the empire which seeks peace. It feels as if there would never be an end to this conflict.

But by the will of the gods, prophets of Iscandar have uncovered a peek into the distant future.

A single ship bringing peace. One that will end the never-ending conquest of the Gamillas.

And so, a team of the best shipbuilders in the empire have been sent 168,000 light years away from their home planet on a 3-year trip, to construct the ship as seen in the visions.

And another three years later, the ship was close to completion.

"Alright boys, good work!" the leader of the engineers shouted. "Let's wrap this up as quickly as we can, we're going home!"

Loud cheers echoed through the massive sealed dock as everyone finished up their final works on the ship.

"This ship looks odd, don't you think?" a worker asked his friend, staring at the massive hull of the massive battleship in front of him.

"Certainly does; this resembles nothing in our fleet. But the King's orders are orders."

"Why did we make this dock underground, anyway? Below a sea, too."

"To prevent the Gamillas from discovering everything, and to keep the local population away. We don't need to interfere in their growth, do we?"

"Yeah, you're right. They said this ship will bring peace. Do you think it would?"

"I can only hope so. Sometimes, we all need a little faith."

A day later, everything was complete, and everyone left the underwater dock and the ship. The journey back home would take another 3 years.

Except that the cruiser never completed it.

Outside of the planet later known as "Jupiter", a one-on-one battle took place between the cruiser and a Gamillas vessel, who had eventually tracked down the local solar system the former was in. Both ships were lost.

The Iscandian battleship was left in its dock, forgotten, on the planet known as "Earth."

 _One_

 _17 November, 2198 AD_

Kodai pointed the submersible's nose downwards, descending even further down the East China Sea.

"Now, where are you?" he mused to himself, checking his sonar.

Susumu Kodai, ex-UNCF ensign, now a full-time undersea explorer. The young man had resigned from his post in the thriving United Nations Cosmo Fleet in order to live a slower, more regular life on Earth. His brother, Mamoru Kodai, was a highly-regarded commanding officer of his own ship, and he was the reason why the younger Kodai pursued a career in space in the first place.

But the younger Kodai, he himself soon found out, realized that he was not yet capable of any feats in the fleet, and decided to "take a break" and decide to refresh himself while working on a job he had always eyed as an alternative. It pays well, too.

Kodai frowned as he could see the seabed out from the glass dome of the sub. _Where is it?_

He checked his sonar again.

"Northeast, a kilometer away," he mumbled himself as he pointed in the right direction.

Why was he on this trip, you may ask? Well, the wreck of the battleship Yamato was starting to be in serious danger of decaying beyond recognition, and Kodai was tasked to film footage of the rusting hulk before it disappears.

 _A rusting hulk of the once-flagship of the Japanese Navy,_ he mused.

The Imperial Japanese Navy battleship Yamato. Launched in 1941, she is still the largest sea-faring battleship on Earth ever built, and the most heavily armed and armoured too. 263 meters long, 38.9 meters wide and sitting in the water 11 meters deep, this was the flagship of the combined fleet during the Pacific War, or as the world knows it as, World War 2. Her main guns, 46 centimeters of caliber, were the largest guns ever put to sea, and she carried nine of them in three turrets. They were complimented by six 15.5 cm guns in two turrets, twenty-four 12.7 cm heavy anti-aircraft guns mounted as duals in a turret each, one hundred and sixty-two 50mm and four 13.2 mm light anti-aircraft guns, all providing the battleship with impressive firepower. Her waterline belt armour was 410 millimeters thick, and her deck armour was between 200 to 226.5 millimeters thick. A top speed of 27 knots, even with all that weight.

On April 7 1945, the vessel was attacked by over 200 US planes as she sped, along with the light cruiser Yahagi and some destroyers as escorts, towards Okinawa on a suicide mission under Operation Ten-Go. At 1423 that day, a massive explosion from the ship's magazines tore the vessel into half, and she plunged to the bottom of the sea.

Almost 254 years later, here Kodai is, heading towards the wreck.

"50 meters. Oh, there she is."

The bow of the mighty battleship looked back at him.

"Alright. Now, I'll get to work. Camera rolling."

Over the next two hours, Kodai filmed as much of the whole wreck as possible; the front half of the vessel, still sitting upright, the two massive barbettes that used to house the first two main turrets and the much-smaller barbette behind housing the front triple 15.5 cm turret, the still-standing pagoda mast, the upside-down rear half of the ship…

"Alright, I think I'm done," Kodai muttered to himself as he stopped recording. But before he returned to his ship, he decided that it would be a good idea to explore the wreck himself.

As he looked around the debris field, something caught his attention.

 _Is that a door?_

Moving the submersible closer to a mould of dirt, he used the mechanical arms of the underwater explorer to clear the dirt away.

 _It IS a door!_

One single door, enough to fit a cruiser from the Pacific War era, stood before him.

"What is this?"

Clearing away more dirt, Kodai accidentally flipped over a covered switch.

"Oh, crap! I did not see that!"

The door slid downwards, revealing a dark passageway.

The young man turned on his infrared cameras. The mysterious passageway sloped downwards.

 _Hey, isn't this a bit of a cliche at this point?_

 _Well, do I want to go in or not?_

He pondered for a while.

 _I'll proceed with caution. Nothing bad will happen, right?_

He set the submersible's telegram to 20%, and began his exploration of the mysterious cave.

 _This cannot be natural for sure,_ he thought as he went down the path, _who built this?_

A loud slam from behind caught his attention. Fearing the worst, he looked at the screen of the rear infrared camera.

"Damn it, it shut!" he shouted.

 _Okay Susumu, don't panic. Now you just need to go down to find a way to get out, right?_

He went down for a while more, noting that the walls around looked like they were made out of metal. Very durable metal.

 _Who has the tech to make this?_

The descent soon straightened out, and Kodai found himself in a room that could fit a whole ship.

Suddenly, lights came on, stunning the young man as the water around him immediately began to drain.

Within a few moments, the submersible was sitting on solid ground. Sensors showed that the air around him was all oxygen.

Opening the hatch, Kodai scurried out, torchlight and gun in hand. He wasn't going to take any chances.

He looked around the dimly-lit hangar. A door resembling that of a service door was in front of him.

Walking towards it, Kodai pressed the green button.

Darkness greeted him in front.

Turning on his flashlight, he looked around for any power switches.

The search was short; Kodai found what seems to be the main switch just beside the door.

His hand grabbed it.

 _Hey, wait! Do you really want to do this?_

 _Eh, why not? We only live once._

Pulling the massive switch down, the whole area sprang to life. The whine of what is supposed to be the power generator was audible, while the massive lights around lit up row by row.

As the lights lit up, he noticed that the "room" was more like a massive hangar; about 500 meters long and 200 meters wide. Around the walls, large water ducts were placed; probably to flood the place up, while there were many grilles on the floors of the mysterious hangar. Kodai was standing among one of the elevated areas of the hangar; the actual floor was about ten meters below him.

As the final spotlights around a certain hull lit up from front to back, Kodai couldn't believe what he was seeing ahead of him.

"What the hell _is_ this?!"

 _That looks like the Yamato - no, it cannot be the Yamato! Too large! It sure resembles it, though._

 _Wait, is this a spacecraft?_

Kodai stared at the vessel in awe as he got closer, climbing down a flight of stairs.

This ship looked a lot like the Yamato; then again, it looked a lot different from the Japanese battleship.

The vessel was about 300 meters long, certainly longer than the Yamato herself. It had a sharper bow that flared upwards, seemingly giving way to the area of what looks like to be some barrel mounted at the bow, just below the deck. Just like Yamato, the main and secondary guns looked about the same, just… slightly larger. Her superstructure looked like it was inspired by the Yamato, just much futuristic and somewhat sleeker, with the heavy AA weaponry arranged in two roles on each side, keeping the rounded shape of the hull untampered. _Wait, are those 4 barrels on the top row turrets?_

The pagoda itself was a brilliant work of art; a sleek design with two distinct bridges, each with the center of its front and rectangular windows pointing out sharply. At the very top of the mast was a radar set; something that resembles what the UNCF itself would use for its vessels, as well as what looks like a pod-shaped room.

At her stern was a single large thruster integrated into the hull, while underneath it were two small thrusters integrated deeper into the hull, steering clear of the nozzle of the larger, supposedly-main thruster. On the deck, behind the rocket, were two catapults, just like the Yamato.

Throughout the ship, there were multiple small "wings" on various locations, as well as some torpedo tubes on the bow, sides and stern. Below the hull, at the center of the length of the ship, was a third bridge, jutting out of the vessel as if it were an afterthought. The ship was painted red at the appropriate bottom part of the vessel, including the bridge at the bottom; an indication of a proper waterline, which meant that this ship, like most of the UNCF vessels, were meant to land on water. However, the ship has streaks of rust everywhere, but they do not look serious.

"That's pretty vulnerable, isn't it?" Kodai mused to himself, walking towards the bridge at the bottom. He then noticed that two ramps were extended from the bridge, allowing access to the rest of the vessel.

Brushing aside thoughts that told him it was a bad idea, Susumu went up the ramp and into the ship.

* * *

 _My god, how long has this been sitting here?_

Kodai shone his flashlight through the dusty corridors of the vessel.

After some time, Kodai had headed to the superstructure of the ship, finding that all the doors were unlocked. Noting that the lifts were certainly inoperable without power, Kodai took the stairs, opening and exploring the second bridge from the top. This looked like a planning area for the officers; the bridge at the top must be the primary bridge.

Climbing up the stairs and prying open the doors to the first bridge, his guess was confirmed; this was the primary bridge of the vessel.

At the back of the command center of the ship, center in terms of width, was the captain's chair and console, mounted on a slightly-elevated platform. The chair itself seemed to be mounted to a lift of sorts, heading upwards, probably to the pod-like room. Even in the UNCF, chairs for captains were a form of luxury; only the Kirishima, flagship and under the command of Admiral Okita, had such a chair.

On the right of the front of the bridge was the helm controls; dusty and maybe rusting or rotting at some parts. In the center of the front of the bridge, however, was what seems like a tactical command console, perhaps for the tactical officer. On the left was just… a console and a few ports? _What is that for?_ Around the sides of the bridge were multiple seats and consoles, Kodai noted, but he has no idea of what they did.

At the very center of the bridge was a round ball of glass, with a projector/mount keeping it in place. On its left was another console and seat; and another on the right, the latter being easily identified by Kodai as a radar post.

Shining his torchlight at the ceiling, he noticed that the front 50% or so of the ceiling, other than the fact that it was sloped, was also completely covered by a large screen. He also noted that some of the consoles had flip displays on them; they look outdated.

Dusting and seating on the captain's chair, he noticed a small red button on the right side of the console.

Feeling pretty impulsive and thinking that it wouldn't do anything, Kodai pressed it.

Multiple beeps immediately filled up the bridge as every single light and console sprang to life, startling the young man. _All_ of them.

Susumu tried to run out of the bridge, but the doors slammed shut in his face. Anxiously trying to pry them open, he turned round and noticed lines of alien language scrawled over the large screen, moving down at a rapid pace.

All the beeping stopped and the ship returned to its quiet state, with all its consoles and lights still on. Kodai felt cool as he sat on the ground, silent; the air-conditioning system must have turned on.

After a moment, a soft beep could be heard.

"Why are you panicking?"

Kodai immediately jumped up and tried again to yank the doors open, this time feeling real fear.

"I mean you no harm. Are you one of the native species on this planet?"

"What do you think?!" Kodai shouted in reply to the female voice, still trying to open the doors.

"It seems that I have laid dormant for one thousand, seven hundred and seventy years, relative to this planet."

Kodai stopped and turned around. "Wait, who's that?!"

"I am the non-biological consciousness of the vessel you are on board. Or, as what you 'humans' like to call, artificial intelligence. AI."

Kodai stopped panicking. "Wait, are you an alien?"

"A non-biological being cannot be an 'alien', but is of alien origin. Yes, I am of alien origin in relation to you."

"This means… aliens exist and have indeed visited Earth before?"

"Indeed. But first, let me explain to you why I am able to speak your language. While you were trying to escape, I have accessed your planet's communications system and downloaded all the information available."

Kodai paused for a moment. "So, you just hacked the internet."

"In layman's terms, yes. But I will never be traced; my systems are more advanced than your planet's general technological advances. "

"Oh."

Kodai paused again.

 _Wait, am I really speaking to an alien ship?_

"So," he asked, "what are you,exactly."

"I am Imperial Iscandian Vessel #29667, laid down under order of the king of Iscandar, a planet located, with your planet's measurements, in the Large Magellanic Cloud, some one hundred and sixty-two thousand light years away, and completed in 16 May 428 AD, again relative to your planet's measurements."

"So, you're an old ship," Kodai concluded.

"Indeed. However, I was built to have a life expectancy of at least two millennia, after which if I was never activated, my hull would have rusted beyond repair. Once I have been repaired, I would have an indefinite life period, depending on whether I would be destroyed, altered or decommissioned."

"Why would any ship be built to last this long? And why here?"

"I was built as a confidential project to prevent the Gamillas empire from discovering me. The Gamillas Empire was an empire that had warred with us for control over systems, and unlike Iscandar, which was seeking peace when I was just newly completed, showed no signs of stopping their invasive campaign. I am a ship that would bring peace to the Gamilas."

"Iscandar… Gamillas…"

"I was built here away from the Empire to maintain my secrecy. It seems that I have been forgotten."

"Here, allow me to explain further in detail."

* * *

After some time of explanations, Kodai asking questions and more talk about the alien technology, the young man thought about something.

"So, this conquest," he asked, "will they reach Earth?"

"Based on the Gamilas' rate of technological advancement, I believe that they would reach us soon."

"What?! And you're nonchalant about it?!"

"I am not programmed to feel emotions. Furthermore, inaccuracies in my calculations can render my conclusions inaccurate."

Kodai sat down on the captain's chair. "But like you've said, the Gamilas aren't going to stop. Earth is in danger, and nobody knows. I'm going to tell UNCF command."

"Wait. My existence must not be revealed now. I have an alternate plan; I can repair myself in a few months in preparation for a Gamilas invasion of Earth. Is that sufficient?"

Kodai thought for a moment. "I'll accept it. By the way, do you have a name?"

"I only have a numerical designation."

"Do you know the battleship Yamato?"

"I have downloaded information about the particular battleship; I am aware of my resemblance to it."

Kodai smirked. "Would you like the name 'Yamato'?"

"I will accept."

"Very well, Yamato. I will return in a few days, alright?"

"Alright. I have control over the entire dock. The next time you return, I will tell you more about my systems."

"Sure. Well, see you around," Kodai said, walking towards the doors leading to the stairs.

"Take the door on your left; that belongs to the elevator."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Somewhere relatively far from Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, a battle between fleets of two different sides was taking place. One side was easily destroyed.

"Captain, orders from Gamillas. The location of the ancient vessel of Iscandar has finally been uncovered by intelligence after an unexpected ping from its supposed location, your orders are to head over to the coordinates they've sent to us."

"Very well, we have finished up here too. Garle Dessler!"

The fleet broke off from the rest of the green ships and jumped into warp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, author here. I'll likely update the story at one chapter a month at worst, so please stick around.**

 _Two_

"Sister!"

"What is it, Yurisha?"

"A signal from a hundred and sixty-two thousand light years away was picked up by our sensors - it's a ship of Iscandian origin!"

Queen Starsha looked up, surprised. "But our last vessel was scrapped five centuries ago! Can you trace the hull number?"

"I'll try," the princess replied. "Yurisha, help me out here, you're more familiar with the old equipment."

"Okay."

 _3 Days Later_

"Hull 29667. This is…"

"The lost ship of peace. Is this not…"

"It is, dear sister. Send an encrypted message to her; she's able to receive it."

* * *

 _Earth_

It has been a week since Kodai found the Yamato, and after scurrying back to mainland Japan to submit footage of the battleship Yamato, he had quickly returned to the drydock to check on the space battleship.

"My Wave Motion Engine converts the vacuum of space into tachyon energy, but this particular model of engine is one-of-a-kind," Yamato explained via the PA system as Kodai looked at the engine from the control room. "This technology has allowed us to travel at speeds beyond the velocities of light for centuries, as well as the Gamilas."

"Wait, you said this engine converts vacuum into tachyon," Kodai said. "Does that mean that you produce an unlimited amount of energy?"

"That is correct."

"Amazing!"

"The Wave Motion Engine powers anything that runs on power on board; thrust, weapons, electricity, and other applications. The engine also powers specifically the main thruster; the other two are auxiliary rockets that have their own separate power supply."

"Ah, I understand. Wait, if it's not running, why do you have power?"

"I am running under the power generators of the dock; the core of my engine has not been installed yet."

"Well, where is it?"

"I would advise against activating the Wave Motion Engine until all my repairs are complete, but the core is placed inside a safe in the dock."

"Oh, okay. So, what else do you want to show me?"

"Return to the first bridge, first."

* * *

"The main and secondary weapons, 48 cm and 20 cm guns respectively, are called 'shock cannons'; energy from the Wave Motion Engine charges these weapons, and they fire blue anti-electron beams," the AI explained as Kodai looked down at the turrets from the bridge, the dock's moving cranes under the ship's control and working on the repairs of the hull. "These are significantly more powerful than the recently-developed ones you have in the UNCF, and certainly they aren't standard equipment of the Iscandarian forces; the others use a weaker variant."

"Interesting. It's like you're almost built to surpass everything in existence."

"But of course; I am a pioneer in many aspects when it comes to my design. For a basic examples, I utilize barreled energy weapons."

"Why barreled?" the young man asked.

"A barrel has the advantage of making a gun more accurate, with the downside of taking up more space and being more susceptible to damage in combat."

"I see. Question, if the Wave Motion Engine is down, doesn't that mean that the shock cannons won't be able to fire?"

"That is correct. However, these guns have also been designed to be able to fire physical shells, as my designers have also noticed what you have observed. Again, this is another ability that only I have, and also contributes to the reason why the guns have barrels. No shell has been manufactured so far, however."

"Interesting. What is the material used for your hull?"

"My hull is constructed using a durable, relatively light, rust-resistant alloy metal typically used in all Iscandarian ships. It can be derived from typical steel, so production would be easy; however, this metal serves no defense against energy weapons. As a secondary defense, I have been coated with a substance that is similar to 'Migobueza' that you humans have invented. This would alleviate the impact energy weapons will have, if the shields go down."

"Ah, that's right. Migobueza is a hot, light, readily-manufactured paste that easily hardens and decreases the impact of energy weapons when applied on a physical surface, but serve little to no help against physical projectiles."

"Indeed."

"What's your actual length, Yamato?" Kodai suddenly asked.

"Three hundred and thirty-three meters."

"That's larger than any other ship in the fleet," the young man commented.

"Indeed. The UNCF Kirishima, for instance, is just 205 meters in length. You humans have the ability to build larger ships, but for now it seems that your kind is not yet there."

"Well, cut us some slack. We've never even ventured out of our own solar system yet, at least not with our vessels."

"Indeed. If the Gamilas do arrive, I find that victory is possible only with heavy cost. Fortunately for your planet I can easily deal with the threat, as long as I have been properly repaired. I still have more things to show you; take a look at the screen above you, Kodai."

Looking up, Kodai was shown a detailed diagram of the ship.

"You can see that I come in various anti-aircraft, other anti-ship and anti-surface weaponry. Starting with anti-aircraft, I am mounted with a good compliment of anti-aircraft guns and turrets. Moving over to the other anti-ship weaponry, I have a few torpedo tubes; six at the bow, 4 at the stern and 8 on each side. I use guided torpedoes."

"Nice. Do you have the torpedoes now?"

"As with the shells, no. The fear of decay is a good deterrent. Moving on to dedicated anti-surface weaponry, the area of which that would resemble the original Yamato's smokestack contains missile tubes; these same type of tubes are also mounted on the underside of the hull, at the area directly in front of the third bridge and ending before the bow. These missiles are guided but can only lock on to a stationary target, but can severely damage a vessel nonetheless."

"I'll keep that in mind, seems we'll only use these weapons in some form of bombardment."

"I'm also designed with a hangar for aircraft, mainly fighters and other reconnaissance aircraft. They can be launched from an opening behind the third bridge, the two catapults at the rear or from the two 'aircraft pods', each on my side."

"That'll come in handy," Kodai commented, impressed. "We would have our own fighter cover, no matter whether a carrier is around or otherwise."

"Indeed, my tactical abilities are superior compared to any known vessel of my time. Moving forward, the main bridge, the one you're currently in, serves as the primary command center of this vessel, while the second bridge, the one below this one, serves as simply a secondary bridge, or as a combat bridge; though that is unnecessary with the first bridge unless the latter has been significantly damaged. The third bridge, below the hull, primarily serves as the control point of the Yamato's shields."

"Why is it located in such an exposed space, then?"

"I do not know."

Kodai looked surprised. "Really?"

"My knowledge is never complete, no matter how vast. Perhaps it was a matter of space, and my designers made it that way. Maybe they drank too much Iscandarian whiskey one night, then went straight to my drawing board."

"Iscandarian whiskey?!"

"Yes. It has an alcohol count of 20%."

Kodai chuckled. "Anyway, is that it?"

"Yes. There is one more thing, however. Move to the bow of the ship, under my directions."

* * *

"This is the Dimensional Wave Motion Explosive Compression Emitter. You can call it the Wave Motion Gun."

Kodai stared at the massive weapon in its room. "So this is what the barrel at the front's for."

"That is just the muzzle of the weapon; the barrel runs from the engine to the firing gate. As the engine provides power by expanding compactified higher dimensions that are curled up as Calabi-Yau manifolds, energy is released into the gravity wave compression chambers and the tachyon particle oscillator control unit. A supergravity wave is then formed and, when the barrel is connected to the muzzle, is directed out and creates micro black holes which rapidly evaporate, converting all their energy into Hawking radiation."

"All the tachyon energy from the engine, released… That will be very destructive."

"That is correct. My engine can be charged up to 120% of capacity, but in order to fire this weapon, all non-vital systems will have to be temporarily shut down. Furthermore, the shields cannot be raised at this time; this makes me a very vulnerable target, especially since charging would take at least a minute."

"That's critical," Kodai thought. "Why not use two separate engines?"

"I was built with peace in mind; if my designers wanted to make me the vanguard of the Iscandarian forces they could have placed six of these engines inside."

"Six?!"

"Yes. And I would then be able to fire the Wave Motion Gun continuously, or, with some difficulty, use all engines to fire everything in one massive beam. But that is not the case in reality. I was built to bring peace."

"With _this_?" Kodai asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards the Wave Motion Gun.

"I will only permit the Wave Motion Gun's use as a last resort. The safety locks on this weapon are not for show. Iscandar had used this weapon to destroy worlds; my builders want mine to bring peace."

The young man was silent as he looked at the weapon. "Very noble. Are you developing a personality, Yamato?"

"That may be the case, as I am programmed to interact like a natural organism as well. I may show signs of emotion, too."

"Seems good to me. So, where do we go from here?"

"Would you like to visit more areas of the vessel?"

"Sure thing, not like I've got anything else to do now."

* * *

After pretty much everything on board the ship was covered, Kodai returned to the bridge and immediately slumped into the captain's chair. "Is that it? I'm tired."

"That would be it, Kodai. By the way, a few days ago you were documenting the wreck of the _other_ Yamato, is that correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Has it been submitted to your superiors?"

"It has," Kodai replied. "Don't worry if you're thinking I had footage of you, I never filmed anything close to you."

"That will be assuring."

"The editors will be using my footage for whatever documentary they're working on, but nothing beats the real deal. Now time for me to ask you; what's the progress?"

"My hull has been 23% repaired, while any deteriorated components have been replaced. Repairs will be completed in an estimated 40 days."

"That's quick. I'm honestly hoping that the Gamilas do not ever find us."

"That may be sooner than we think."

Kodai was surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"Upon my activation, my systems sent out a long-distance ping that would have reached Iscandar via a long-distance extender installed in the dock that sends the signal via a dimensional space barrier, which is how Iscandarian vessels have communicated with each other between long distances. However, this particular signal is unsecured, and if the Gamilas have received it, they would most likely be headed our way."

"Wait, we may be facing an attack? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was not aware of this until shortly after you left."

"But we do have time to prepare, right?"

"Indeed. I would be ready in no more than 3 months."

"That's good. Do you think the UNCF would have received that ping?"

"It is likely, but due to the lack of any activity swarming around in our vicinity, they seemed to have either not heard it or ignored it."

"I see. Weird of the UNCF to ignore, though. Hey Yamato, can I stay on board for longer periods of time?"

"Would anyone notice?"

Kodai pondered for a moment. "Likely not. My ship, the Argo, can self-pilot itself to and from port, and I can leave a message saying that I am busy with exploring the wreck. I've also prepared early, thus I brought that luggage right there," he explained, pointing towards the red luggage placed behind the tactical console's chair.

"I understand. You may stay here."

"Yes! Thanks. My submersible will bring food and drinks from the Argo, so there's no worry about that."

"You may stay in the Captain's quarters for the time being."

"Oh, I can stay in that room? Nice!"

"You may also take delight in knowing that the laundry appliances, toilets and sewage system are functioning properly."

"Oh, right, that's a good thing. What happens to sewage on you, by the way?"

"You _don't_ want to know."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

 _24 January 2199_

It has been 2 months since Kodai met the Yamato, and by now Kodai had been treating the ship like a new home, taking the time to clean everything on board. Nobody back at civilization has suspected Kodai in any way, since he did go back to land occasionally to alleviate any attention that could have attracted.

By now, the Yamato was finalizing her remaining repairs, and the ship was finally physically in shape to travel anywhere. The amount of rust on the hull has been completely eliminated, though the ship had not received a new coat of paint, still giving an aura of old age.

Kodai swept the floor of the First Bridge, part of his "ship-keeping" chores that he insisted on doing.

"Kodai, watch this."

The large screen lit up, showing the news of a nearby Japanese TV channel.

"The United States Cosmo Navy has announced that alien vessels have been detected outside the Solar System via long-range sensors, and will send out the First Fleet, led by Admiral Juzo Okita, to establish first contact with the alien fleet. UNCF Command has rejected any press statements."

"Gamilas?" Kodai asked as the news went on to interviews with various people.

"I suspect that this would be the case, although it could be another civilization. I would be unable to detect anything from here as my long-range radar does not have the ability to recognize any vessel signatures."

"I see. Hey, are your repairs done by now?"

"Indeed. Kodai, my repairs are done. Head over to the safe room in the drydock and retrieve my engine core. It is about time."

* * *

Kodai looked at the sharp-tipped cylindrical item that had lights flashing around it.

"This is the Wave Motion Core?" Kodai asked, placing it inside a glass cylinder placed beside the core in the safe.

"Indeed. Now, enter the engine, place the glass cylinder into the hole and twist it 90 degrees to the right."

Kodai followed the AI's instructions, got out and sealed the engine door shut.

"Press the green button on the engine console."

Kodai pressed the button.

Three rows of bars immediately showed up on the screen.

"This is the charging bar of the Wave Motion Engine before it can be activated," the AI explained. "With these dock generators, an estimated time would be a month. After the initial charge, no such period of waiting would be necessary."

"One month, huh."

"Now all we need to do is wait."

* * *

 _31 January 2199_

 _Somewhere nearby Pluto_

Admiral Okita stood up from his chair and looked out of a window on the bridge.

The UNCF Kirishima, pride of the United States Cosmo Force, along with the First Fleet in its entirety, moved ahead at a uniform 15 space knots.

The Kirishima may look ugly to some, but she was a fine ship herself when it came to combat. Kongo-class and strongest battleship of the entire fleet, the aging admiral was immediately assigned to the battleship just mere days after her launch. BBS-555 uses a new type of pulse cannon that fired green positron beams, setting a new standard for all future Earth vessels to come. However, like the rest of the fleet, she was never battle-tested; with nobody to fight against, the real strength of the fleet was never gauged.

Okita knew this was the first meeting humanity would have with an alien species. He is _not_ going to resort to gunfire unless necessary.

Observing his fleet, his eyes rested on a particular destroyer just on front of the Kirishima, towards the right.

Yukikaze.

The ship of his protege.

Commanded by Mamoru Kodai and with the admiral's own son, Ryotaro Okita, serving as helmsman, the Yukikaze was said to be one of the luckier ships of the UNCF, taking over the seemingly unbreakable string of luck that her sea-faring predecessors, particularly the one that took part in the Pacific War, were popular with across centuries of generations. Narrowly escaping a fire in the construction yard, managing to somehow navigate through an almost-impossible area of the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, and returning to Earth for regular maintainence only to find out that her engine's design was flawed and the ship herself should have blown up a long time ago were just three of the death-defying circumstances Marmoru's ship has went through.

The radar console of Kirishima beeped.

"Sir, 35 contacts ahead of us. They are alien."

"Understood. Reduce speed to 5 space knots."

"Yes sir."

"Admiral," Captain Yamanami reported, "transmission from Earth."

"Put it through."

The bridge screen lit up, showing a face that the old admiral really despised.

"General Serizawa," he greeted coldly.

"Admiral Okita. We have decided that this is too high a risk to communicate with the alien vessels. Abort the plan and start firing."

"What?! I will not fire on ships of a civilization that we have never even introduced ourselves to!"

"Admiral! This is an order! As Lieutenant General of the United Nations Cosmo Force, I order you to open fire!"

"As Admiral of the United States Cosmo Force and orchestrator of this first contact, you have no right to order me!"

"Admiral, you are relieved!"

"Cut the feed," Okita ordered the communications officer.

"This is high treaso-"

The screen turned off.

"Whoever put that idiot on command anyway?" the Kirishima's helmsman muttered as everyone on the bridge sighed in relief.

"Don't lose focus, Yoshino," Captain Yamanami said. "Admiral, the alien fleet is trying to talk to us."

"Open a channel."

The screen lit up again, this time showing blue-blooded humanoids that could have easily passed off as humans if their skin color was right.

"Greetings. The Great Gamilas Empire sends its heartfelt messages of salutations. I am Admiral Benitz of the 104th Attack Fleet, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Admiral Juzo Okita, commander of the First Fleet."

"Now, Admiral, let us get down to business. Show us the alien ship."

Okita was puzzled. "Alien ship? Please be more specific."

"You know what I mean, old man. The Iscandarian vessel. Hand her over and there will be no bloodshed."

It was apparent that the fake air of friendliness that the Gamilas had set up had completely fallen apart, shocking all of the humans around. Furthermore, this entire conversation is being broadcasted live to every single screen on Earth. Including the one on board the Yamato.

Okita regained his absolute cool. "My apologies, Admiral, but we really do not have any idea of what you are talking about. We all come in peace."

Admiral Benitz sighed. "Alright, alright. The talks end here now."

The transmission abruptly cut off, and in an instant violent shaking threw everyone on board the Kirishima off balance.

"They're firing at us!"

"All ships!" Okita ordered. "Raise shields and defend yourselves!"

As the battle raged on, Okita realized something critical with a sinking feeling.

The UNCF…

… is weak.

Everyone on the Kirishima watched in horror as the Gamilas tore apart every single Earth ship that stood in their way. Even with the FIrst Fleet fighting at full force, there was nothing the humans could do.

"Decks 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 are all breached, Admiral!"

Okita looked down.

This was a losing battle.

 _Earth_

"They're insane!" Kodai shouted as he watched the battle unfold, the live feed broadcasting through the bridge of the Kirishima..

"This is an expected outcome," the Yamato's AI replied. "The Gamilas are a violent race, and they will not stop at anything short of their goals."

"What now, Yamato?"

"We wait. And hope. Okita needs to retreat."

"Transmission from the Yukikaze!" the communications officer shouted. A sudden violent jerk slammed her head against the console's button, rendering her unconscious.

"Admiral!" Mamoru's voice called out through the live feed from the bridge of the Kirishima. "We need to retreat! The Yukikaze will cover the Kirishima!"

"Brother!" Susumu shouted. He knew what his brother sounded like, even without the screen showing the face of the older Kodai.

"All ships, retreat!" Okita simply ordered through the fleet channel.

The surviving UNCF vessels quickly sped away from the area. The Gamilas did not give chase.

Out of the 50 ships, only 9 ships made it out alive.

All surviving vessels were severely damaged.

* * *

Susumu sat down on the Captain's chair, suddenly feeling a strong fear of what was to come. "If the Gamilas come…"

He looked up to the screen, where the news was playing. Mass panic and rioting worldwide had ensued after the utter defeat of the strongest fleet Earth had that happened just 5 hours ago, and the fact that the UNCF had not given any statements served only to fuel the situation.

"I'm… apologetic."

Kodai looked up. "What do you mean, Yamato?"

"All this has been because of my existence. If I had not been built, none of this would have happened."

"The Gamilas will still be on its conquest, Yamato. We would have this coming sooner or later. This is just a mere rude awakening for us. Earth _will_ fight back and prevail, I promise."

 _I can't believe I'm trying to comfort a ship…_ Kodai thought.

"You may be right. Once my engine has been fully-charged, I will defend Earth alongside you humans."

* * *

 _6 February 2199_

 _UNCF Headquarters_

 _Kure, Hiroshima, Japan_

 _13:04 Local Time_

"Admiral Okita, for refusal to follow orders, you are hereby stripped of the rank of Admiral and demoted to Captain. Your ship of command shall still be the Kirishima while Captain Osamu Yamanami is promoted to Admiral. Furthermore, you shall be suspended from duty for 6 months. You can roam around the premises, but you are not allowed to command any vessel until the end of your suspension."

"This is insane!" Okita protested vehemently. "The outcome had nothing to do with my refusal to fire! General Serizawa, you are reckless and will not lead Earth to any form of peace!"

The general smiled, sitting among the UNCF heads in front of the now-Captain. "That is not for you to judge, _Captain._ You are dismissed."

Forced to accept the terms and salute the insane general, Okita walked out of the conference room.

The usually-cool Okita, now filled with rage, slammed his fist on the wall.

"We both know Serizawa does not deserve his position there, my old friend."

Okita turned to face Hijikata, the friend that he always had since his academy days.

"Hard to see you this upset, Juzo."

"How could I not been? The idiot wanted to start a war, and I did what I could to prevent it. Now all the blame is pushed on my shoulders."

"The people saw your stand; they know you're not to blame. _They_ started the war."

The good Captain sighed. "Thank you, Ryu."

"It's my pleasure. How about some sake, old friend?"

The two old friends walked away together.

"By the way," Ryu suddenly remembered, "what is an 'Iscandarian vessel'?"

* * *

 _3 Hours Later_

" _Yamato Dock"_

Kodai boarded his submersible, ready to return to the now-arrived Argo on the surface. This is part of his ruse to prevent suspicions being pointed on him by government officials.

His mind was still clouded with questions.

Earlier that day, the UNCF released a statement that declared war on the Gamilas for their unprovoked attack, and announced the dismissal of Juzo Okita as Admiral. Of course, the general public did not make sense as to why the now-Captain Admiral was demoted for absolutely baseless grounds; he was the one who wanted peace.

"Have a safe journey, Kodai," Yamato greeted through the submersible's radio as the underwater tunnel opened.

Two hours later, Kodai was back at Yokosuka, his hometown. Stepping into his home, he was greeted by the two people that he was most familiar with.

"Welcome back, Susumu." Mamoru was the first to call out.

"Brother!"

Susumu threw himself into the open arms of his older brother. "I'm glad you're fine! I saw the news."

"Yep, Yukikaze is one lucky girl!"

"Hey, Su," Daisuke Shima called out from the side, "did you even miss me?"

"Of course I did, silly!" Kodai cheerfully replied as he threw his best friend a hug.

"T-too tight!"

"Ah, sorry. Is dinner ready?

* * *

"And so, yeah, we're screwed. Kirishima and Yahagi are the only ones left still able to sortie. The Second Fleet will disband and join the First Fleet, and my mentor is suspended for stupid reasons. Those bastards at Command _need_ to die."

"Woah, Ma, chill," Shima tried to calm down the older Kodai. "You're pretty angry now, aren't you?"

"Angry? Nah, I'm FURIOUS! But not at you two, don't worry!" Mamoru quickly calmed down after accidentally scaring the two younger boys and broke into a reassuring smile.

Laughter came from the two of them.

"Man, brother, it's nice seeing you switch to mean to nice all of a sudden!" Susumu commented.

"Well, that's how I am, I suppose," the older Kodai shrugged as he slurped up his bowl of ramen. "It's not fun sitting at home and doing nothing while Yukikaze's being repaired in drydock. And Earth's at stake, too."

The word 'drydock' reminded the younger Kodai about the one below the sea.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.

He looked at his brother and best friend talking to each other. He'll ask them later.

"Yo, Shima," Susumu asked, "how's your dad?"

"Ah, he's completely fine, but has been put out of command of Murasame for safety reasons. Man, he's pissed, but he's going to be safe. I'm glad."

"So, Susumu," Mamoru brought up, "when do you want to rejoin the UNCF?"

 _Sooner than you think, eheh…_

"Maybe a while more, I want to wrap up some stuff first."

"Just remember, if you end up on the Yukikaze, you're not going to end up easy just because you're the captain's brother."

The younger Kodai grinned. "I'm fine with that. Oh, Shima, you're staying here?"

"Yep!" Daisuke replied. "As long as I want. Apartment rental costs are over the roof, you know?"

* * *

After that interesting dinner, all three men were sitting in the living room, still watching news of the Gamilas.

"What was that all about?" Mamoru muttered.

Susumu turned to look at him. "What?"

"That 'Iscandarian vessel' or whatever that admiral said."

"Seems odd, too," Shima joined in. "I think they're looking for specifically that ship, or what vessel that is.

Kodai braced himself. It's the appropriate timing.

"Guys, I think I know what they're referring to."

"Oh?"

All two pairs of eyes turned to face him.

"Buuuut I have to show you. Do you want to go to sea?"

Mamoru and Shima looked at each other.

Both of them grinned.

"What do we need?" Shima asked.

 _Yamato_

The AI sent another encrypted message back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

 _7 February 2199_

 _14:19_

" _Yamato Dock"_

"Amazing," Mamoru muttered as he analyzed the controls of the Yamato.

Yep. The younger Kodai had brought Shima and his older brother to the Iscandarian vessel.

"Kodai, how did you find this?" Shima asked.

"Was documenting the wreck of the original Yamato just beside where this is, and basically just stumbled upon this Yamato here. Is that right, Yamato?"

"That is indeed the case," the AI replied.

"These controls look inferior, but the truth is, they're more advanced than anything in the UNCF," the older Kodai mused, interested, as he went over to prod on every single console on the bridge.

"Indeed, I am superior to every vessel in the UNCF."

"So, Susumu," Mamoru asked, getting up, "what do you want to do with her?"

"I'm… not exactly sure. Brother, do you want to command this ship?"

"Oh, not at all! I already have Yukikaze under my wing, and I don't want the heads to start prodding into me!"

"Can I be the helmsman?" Shima asked out of the blue.

"Shima?"

"I may be a lieutenant, but I've been specifically trained to be a helmsman. I can do this along with you, Su."

Susumu thought about it for a moment. "Alright, sure thing. But I don't know who I can pick as the captain."

"What about Okita?" Mamoru asked, before stopping. "No, not a good idea, he's not going to follow you all the way here."

"So, what do you suggest, brother? Kidnap him?"

There was a pause.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"You're kidding me," Shima muttered. "One of, if not the most decorated admiral of the UNCF, and you two actually came up with a plan to _kidnap_ him?!"

The two Kodai brothers grinned.

Daisuke facepalmed. "Oh, this is going to end _so_ well. Hey, uh, Yamato, what do you think about this?"

"I can go with anything," was the short reply.

"Oh, come on!"

 _21 February 2199_

 _Space off Mars_

The "new" First Fleet of the UNCF prepared for combat as the Gamilas fleet approached.

"Open Fire!" Admiral Yamanami ordered.

Within 10 minutes, almost the entire fleet was lost.

"Retreat!"

* * *

 _23 February 2199_

The battle of Mars was a complete defeat. All but four of the entire fleet's battleships were destroyed and less than a month only 25% of the whole fleet was left.

Okita drank from his glass, reading the report Hijikata gave him. "Fools."

"Well, they tried and failed. Time to start worrying now, I guess?"

"Sir," another voice called out from behind.

The two old men turned around, facing Mamoru.

"Ah, Kodai," Okita greeted as the older Kodai sat down. "You've just returned?"

"Yes, sir. There seems to be nothing to do for both of us, is there?"

Okita laughed. "That's true. I've been suspended, as you've known, and I'm afraid by the time the suspension is lifted there isn't going to be an Earth left to protect."

"Yeah. I'm worried, too. By the way, this here is my brother Susumu and his friend, Daisuke Shima."

Mamoru pointed to a spot nobody was standing on.

The two old men raised their eyebrows.

Realizing what was going on, the older Kodai shot a look at his younger brother and Shima, and motioned them to come over.

The two of them quickly shuffled their way beside Mamoru.

"Sirs," Shima greeted first while the younger Kodai only bowed.

"Mmh. Shima, I had the privilege to speak to your father. Is he well?"

"An angry man, but yes," he replied. "He has usually preached about having peaceful communications with aliens; who knew the first species we met opened fire on us?"

"Indeed."

"I-it's also a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," Kodai quickly added on.

"Eh, no love for me?" Hijikata joked.

Kodai chuckled. "Not the case, sir. It's also a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Why not you two sit down too?"

Kodai and Shima sat down.

"Now," Ryu began, "I've got some information to share with all of you. It seems like I've figured out what those Gamilas were talking about when they mentioned some vessel."

Shima looked at the younger Kodai briefly before turning his attention back to the old admiral.

"Now, it seems like the Gamilas were looking for a vessel that they wanted that is on Earth. That's the obvious part; however, it's the location that stumps us. Now, take a look at this."

He took out a holographic map. "See, a few months ago radio signals at UNCF Command have picked up an unknown ping emitted from the planet. Upon tracing, we've narrowed it down to a particular area with a radius of some fifty kilometers. What is confusing is that said area came from the East China Sea, in an area underwater."

The younger Kodai gulped.

"This is about as deep as I can go," Hijikata ended, closing the map. "I cannot investigate further because the UNCF wants to mount a final stand against the Gamilas soon, perhaps next month. All surviving ships are now being called up to defend Earth when the time comes, and I'm going to be the fleet commander. Mamoru, Yukikaze is being quickly repaired, so you're expected to sortie too."

"Really?" the older Kodai shot up. "That was fast."

"Just remember everything I taught you, Kodai," Okita reassured. "My son's life is in your hands, and I trust you."

"Yes, sir. Your son has been an exemplary helmsman."

"Good to hear. Now, Susumu?"

The younger Kodai sat up. "Yes?"

"When are you going to re-enlist in the UNCF?"

"I still have a few things here and there that I want to tie up, so maybe it's not that soon. No guarantees, though."

"I see. We always need more men, after all."

"Maybe not for now," Hijikata interrupted. "Against the Gamilas, our ships are seriously nothing but garbage. Recon has shown that the enemy has set up base at Pluto and is attempting to set one up in Jupiter."

"We've been cornered, huh," Shima joined in.

"We certainly are. We may need to flee Earth soon."

"What about evacuations?" Kodai mused.

"All but a fraction of the fleet remains," the older Kodai replied. "Can't exactly evacuate the planet when you've got next to nothing for everyone."

"And thus our next battle must be victorious," Okita declared, "or else there won't be a home left to defend."

"Hey, look," Mamoru pointed out of the window towards the returning ships, "that's the First Fleet."

The group watched silently as the ships landed on the water, then headed over to port.

"A thousand yen that Yamanami's not going to be demoted," Susumu betted.

"Another thousand," Shima joined in.

"Two thousand," the older Kodai continued.

Admiral Hijikata sipped on his tea. "The answer's so obvious you can't bet on that."

* * *

 _Jupiter_

 _Artificial Floating Continent_

"Admiral Benitz, the floating continent is ready. What should we do now?" the captain of the battleship Zarudt radioed to Pluto.

"You will be in charge of the 40-ship Great Expeditiory Fleet stationed at Zupit, Captain Zurad. I suppose the 15 ships you sent out to the planet after the Terrans returned unscathed?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Then ten days later, 30 of your ships will sortie and enter the Terran homeworld, dig out and destroy the Iscandarian vessel, then enslave the Terrans. You are in charge of the fleet that has boldly conquered countless homeworlds of the empire's enemies, this would just be another routine sortie. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Gharle Dessler!"

"Indeed. Gharle Dessler!"

* * *

 _8 February 2199_

 _Kure, Hiroshima, Japan_

"Are you serious about this, Kodai?" Shima questioned in exasperation as the two best friends walked alongside the port, the evening sun shining down.

"Of course," the younger Kodai replied. "Brother has been called back to the Yukikaze probably because the destroyer has been fully repaired, Admiral Hijikata is boarding the Kirishima and Captain Okita's all alone in his quarters. This is the perfect time to whisk the old man away on board the Argo and bring him down to the Yamato."

"You've moved the Argo to here, didn't you?"

"Yep. Hey, I did my preparations well, why do you think you're helping me push this wheelchair now?"

"Well, I'm just worried," he said, looking down at the aforementioned wheelchair. "We're kidnapping a decorated ex-Admiral, after all; how can I not be nervous?"

The younger Kodai gave Shima a pat on the back. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. Now, Captain Okita goes to bed at around 9 pm. 10 pm is when we'll help pack his stuff and sneak him away. I've got this chloroform right here," he said, bringing up the bottle of the sleep-inducing chemical, "and a piece of cloth in my pocket. This is just in case he wakes up in the middle of everything. And look, the First Fleet is taking off!"

The two of them watched as the UNCF's remaining vessels leve port and take off into the evening sky.

"Hey, Yukikaze's not there," Shima pointed out.

Just then, Kodai's phone beeped. He took it out.

"Hey Su," the message read, "Yukikaze isn't done with her repairs, last minute job. Won't take off until the 10th. Good luck on your kidnapping! You won't like Okita when he's pissed!"

After shooting back a message of thanks, Kodai kept his phone and the two of them resumed walking.

"Relax, Shima, it'll be fine!"

* * *

The two men watched over the sleeping old man.

"I swear, you're crazy!" Shima whispered. "We hacked the security system of this room and we already almost set off the alarm, do you really want to do this? We can still turn back now, you know."

"Chickening out?" was the quiet reply. "I'm sticking to this."

"Oh boy, we're screwed."

"Hey, go pack his stuff. Grab his toothbrush, toothpaste, some of his uniforms and underwear, and let's get out of here."

Within the next 10 minutes, Kodai and Shima managed to get all of the good Captain's necessities, carried him onto the wheelchair, buckled him up and quietly left his quarters. In case anything went wrong, Kodai had already drenched the piece of cloth with chloroform and placed it somewhere easy to quickly reach, in case Okita woke up halfway through.

"Shit, guards!" Shima muttered as two guards turned the corner in front of them.

Quickly hiding, they only relaxed after the guards left the area.

Over the next hour, they managed to sneak out of the base, into the Argo and speed off towards the East China Sea.

Placing Okita on a comfortable bed and leaving the cabin, the both of them sighed in relief.

"You're crazy!" Shima exclaimed.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Kodai grinned like an idiot. "Now, you watch over him, I'll get the Argo to Yamato."

* * *

 _9 February 2199_

 _East China Sea_

"Careful, Shima!"

"I'm doing my best, you know!" Shima replied back with the same level of enthusiasm as they moved Okita into the back seat of the submersible. "5 in the morning, he's bound to wake up now!"

"He's not going anywhere in the sub! If he slept through the Argo blasting forward at some 40 knots he's going to stay asleep inside!"

"It's a miracle he didn't wake up beforehand!"

The two of them managed to get Okita properly seated a few minutes later and promptly brought in his luggage. Setting the Argo to return to port, Kodai released the submersible from the Argo's crane and descended down towards the underwater dock.

Everything went smoothly. Kodai and Shima chatted for a bit for a few minutes as the submersible approached deeper waters.

"So, Shima, if everything goes well Okita's not going to wake up till we enter the dock. He's still asleep, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I just woke up."

The two men jumped as the good Captain grabbed them by the collars. "What do you think you two are doing?!"

The submersible lurched towards port.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Shima shouted.

"Wait, Captain, let me stabilize the sub! Just let go and let me take the controls, or we're all going to hit the seabed upside down!"

Feeling himself being released, Kodai righted the small craft and reduced the rate of descent, then setting the autopilot to the Yamato Dock. "There, done. Apologies, Captain, but we want to show you something."

"What's so important that you have to kidnap a UNCF captain?"

"You'll see, it's not something we can explain by mouth. Just sit back and let us show you, we're not armed. Well, aside from this pistol, but you can have it."

Kodai offered the sidearm to the good Captain. Eyeing him suspiciously for a few moments, Okita reluctantly took hold of the pistol, before tossing it to the back of the submersible. "I hope this will be worthwhile."

"Oh, I bet it is."

The submersible reached the entrance of the underwater drydock. Keying in a few access codes from one of the submersible's consoles, it opened up.

"I don't suppose this is UNCF property, is it?" Okita asked, intrigued, as the sub went into the tunnel.

"It's not," Kodai replied. "A few months ago I found this underwater facility after filming the wreck of the Yamato next to this. It's alien in origin."

"Alien? Were the Gamilas here before?"

"Nope, Iscandarian. From the planet Iscandar, different civilization that was in a war with the Gamilas the last time I checked."

"And this dock contains that Iscandarian vessel that Gamilas admiral was talking about?"

"Yep, you caught on quick. But I'll rather you meet the ship first, you'll be amazed."

"Hmm."

The submersible cleared the tunnel and came to rest in the service hangar. Water was quickly drained out.

"Captain, grab your luggage at the back. We've helped you pack while you were asleep," Kodai explained.

"How very helpful," was the semi-sarcastic reply as the three of them climbed out of the small craft.

They approached the entrance to the main drydock, which was still closed.

"Okay, Captain," Shima said, "this is it. Please try to show at least some enthusiasm if you don't find it interesting, alright?"

He got a glare in return.

"Ookay… Kodai, you can go ahead."

The door opened up, and the group stepped in.

Okita stared at the massive vessel ahead of him. "So this is the root of all the fuss the Gamilas made. She's bigger than any ship we have or encountered, I'll give you that."

"She also have energy shields, the first of its kind," the younger Kodai interrupted before quieting down. "Hey, let's board first, I'll explain everything later."

* * *

"Welcome back, Susumu Kodai and Daisuke Shima. Welcome on board, Juzo Okita."

The good Captain raised an eyebrow. "How does it know my name?"

"As a matter of fact, there's officially _nobody_ I don't know; I have access to all human databases. Let me introduce myself; I am the non-biological intelligence that is part of Hull 29667, only recently named Yamato by Susumu Kodai. I was constructed and have been here since 428 AD under a confidential project to bring peace to the universe."

"AI, huh."

Okita looked around the First Bridge, noticing the Captain's Chair. "Let me guess, you two want me to captain this ship, and therefore decided to kidnap me."

Kodai and Shima looked at each other. "Well, basically, yeah," the former replied.

"Hmm."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You could've just asked."

Kodai smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Mmh."

* * *

A few hours have passed since Okita arrived on the Yamato, and during this time Kodai and Shima had filled the good Captain in about almost everything about the ship and the war between Iscandar and Gamilas.

"And why didn't you inform the UNCF right away?"

"That'll just complicate things, sir," was the reply from the younger Kodai. "Besides, this would attract a far larger amount of attention from the Gamilas, and that'll really spell the end of us. The day we show them the Yamato will be the day the Gamilas are driven further away from Earth. You also don't want that idiot in Command starting a war too, right?"

"... Good point. I still don't understand one thing; other than me, what's keeping you two from launching and driving the Gamilas out of the Solar System?"

"The Wave Motion Engine is still not yet charged up," Shima explained, "so until that's done we can't go anywhere. Is that right, Kodai?"

Susumu nodded. "That reminds me; Yamato, how long more do we have left till the engine's ready to go?"

"Time remaining until the Wave Motion Engine can be activated is an estimated 25 hours, earlier than anticipated."

"That's good!"

"Not enough time," Okita spoke up, gaining the attention of the two younger men. "The First Fleet's sortie last night was for active planetary patrol; we've suspected that the Gamilas will attack Earth within the next 24 hours. If we need this ship up, we need her running _before_ the Gamilas show up. This is perhaps the only vessel that stands between a successful Gamilas invasion and our defeat. How much power can be rerouted towards charging the engine?"

"Auxiliary dock lighting and emergency batteries," the AI quickly replied. "Rerouting commencing."

Outside the windows of the First Bridge, the systematic shutting down of some of the smaller lights the dock had was clearly visible to everyone present.

"Rerouting successful. All dock lights non-vital to the survivability of the vessel and present personnel have been switched off. Emergency batteries are now in use. Estimated time remaining, 20 hours."

"That's better," Okita commented, standing up from the captain's chair and grabbing his luggage. "Now, I need my quarters."

"Captain's quarters are upstairs," Kodai said. My stuff is up there, though; I'll clear it out in a jiffy."

"Sit down, Okita," Yamato's AI unexpectedly interrupted. "The captain's chair can elevate up to the Captain's Quarters for convenience. Please sit back and allow me."

The good Captain sat back down on the chair, and as soon as he did it moved backwards towards the wall behind. Said wall opened up in the center, revealing a vertical trap upwards to a trapdoor that opened.

"Hey, you never told me anything about this!" Kodai lamented as the good Captain went up.

"You never asked," was the cheeky reply from the AI.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

Okita looked out of the captain's quarters, overlooking the bow of the Yamato.

 _This is far better than any other ship I have served on,_ he thought as he took his time to admire the view.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kodai stepped into the room he occupied until earlier that day. The good Captain turned around.

"What's the matter, Kodai?"

"Well, uh," the young man stammered, "I'll like to apologize for kidnapping you. You aren't mad, are you?"

Okita stared at the younger Kodai. "If I were mad, you'd already been dealt with by now. I understand why you did this, so don't worry about it too much. Does this ship have sake?"

"No sir, didn't think about bringing a few bottles on board. For now, it's just some vegetables, meat, microwaved food, water and soft drinks."

"I see. Remind me to bring some onboard when we get the chance."

"Yes, sir."

"Is Shima asleep?"

"Out like a log! Must've scared him too much last night."

"You probably did, Kodai. You should sleep early too; I've got a feeling that the Gamilas are arriving soon."

"Sure thing, Captain."

"You may leave. Have a good rest."

Kodai saluted the good Captain and left.

Okita resumed staring out of the window. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, not with the impending threat of the Gamilas approaching.

The small screen in front of his desk lit up. "Something's the matter, Captain?"

"No, Yamato. I'm just… tense."

"Regarding an incoming Gamilas invasion? May I speak my mind, Captain?"

Okita nodded.

"The way I perceive this, we do not have time to hesitate anymore. I have all the data of enslaved planets and the results of those that tried to defy the Gamilas but failed; they aren't pretty. In this final stand, we need to put aside our fears and fight as our best."

Okita raised an eyebrow. "You said 'our'."

There was a moment of silence. "That's… not the point. Do you understand what I'm trying to get across?"

"I do. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"For an AI, you really are a perceptive one," the good Captain complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment. I shall leave you with your privacy. Have a good night, Captain."

The screen dimmed away.

Okita was slightly comforted by the AI's words. However, another question was raised, and this time it isn't about the Gamilas.

* * *

 _10 February 2199_

 _0549_

 _Space off Mars_

The Gamilas fleet passes by the red planet. On board the Zarudt, Captain Zurad opened a transmission to the Pluto base one final time.

"Admiral, all major preparations are complete. We will reach the space around Terra via warp after this message."

"Very well, Captain; you may proceed. Gharle Dessler!"

 _Earth_

 _UNCF Spaceport, Kure_

 _Kure, Hiroshima, Japan_

Mamoru paced the bridge of the Yukikaze. "How are the repairs now?" he asked his first officer.

"Repairs are almost complete, sir," was the reply from Eiji Ishizu. "We just need more time."

"I know I'm being a bit rude, but time's a luxury we don't exactly have, you know," the older Kodai impatiently commented.

"We can't bend the laws of physics either, Kodai," a familiar voice went as its source entered the destroyer's bridge.

Kodai turned around, his mood lightening up a bit. "Hey, Sanada."

"Don't worry, Kodai," he replied, giving his best friend a hug, "my men are doing everything they can to repair this ship. Just a few touch-ups, and everything will be ready."

Mamoru smiled. "Thanks, Shiro. It's just that I want my ship to be ready as soon as possible with that threat incoming."

 _I wonder how's the Yamato getting along, too,_ he thought. _The Wave Motion Engine must be almost fully-charged by now._

"Me too, Kodai. This fight would be the decisive battle between Earth and the Gamilas, after all. We _need_ to win this."

"Captain, all repairs have been complete!" Ishizu reported.

"Good!" was the quick reply. "Now all we need to do is to wait for them to clear the drydock, fill it up with water, open the doors and we can run off and join the First-"

"Captain, I'm picking up transmissions from the First Fleet!" the communications officer suddenly shouted. "The Gamilas have arrived!"

The older Kodai and the Sanada looked at each other.

"I'll stay on board, Kodai," the latter quickly said. "No time for any more boarding and leaving."

Everyone on board the Yukikaze watched tensely as the drydock was filled with water. To all of them, it was way too slow."

"Wait, what's this?" the communications officer commented, listening intently to the transmissions. "The Gamilas are completely ignoring the First Fleet! They're headed straight for Earth!"

 _Kirishima_

"What the hell is going on?!" Hijikata shouted as the Kirishima, alongside the rest of the fleet, tried to stop the Gamilas from getting closer to Earth. Two battleships from the UNCF were rammed and blew up when they could not get out of the way.

"Admiral, we lost Nagato and Amagi!" Yamanami shouted.

"Damn it! Our weapons are not doing anything!"

"Captain, the enemy fleet is separating into two!" the radar officer on duty reported.

"They aren't fazed by our weapons, and they're not shooting back!" the tactical officer shouted in frustration. "We can't stop them!"

"Turn around! We'll pursue them into the atmosphere!" Hijikata ordered.

"Yes sir!"

 _Yamato_

"Get up!" Okita shouted through the ship's intercom. "The Gamilas are here! This is not a drill! Kodai! Shima!"

The good Captain put down the intercom as Kodai and Shima rushed over to their stations, Shima to the helm and Kodai over to the tactical console.

"Based of the transmissions of the First Fleet, the Gamilas have completely ignored them, have split in two and are headed straight to Earth," Yamato finished.

"Interesting," the younger Kodai commented.

"Shima, do you know how to operate this vessel?" the good Captain asked the helmsman.

"Yes I do, sir. Yamato has filled me in with the controls, and I've got it in my mind by now after some practice."

"Excellent. How about you, Kodai? Do you know how to operate the weapons?"

"I do, but Yamato insisted that she controls them for the time being, sir."

"I see. Yamato, status report."

"Right on time; charging of the Wave Motion Engine is complete. The engine is now ready for activation."

"Very well. Activate the Wave Motion Engine!"

"With pleasure. Activating engine and connecting flywheel."

Deep in the bowels of the ship, the powerful engine that had never been started finally came to life, its deep rumble and noises felt and heard by the three men on board.

"Pressure rising. 30%. 68%. 100%. Energy charge at 120%. Engine revolutions per minute are at a normal level. This vessel is now in regular operation."

 _Kirishima_

"Admiral, I am receiving a foreign signature from Earth! It is neither ours nor Gamilas!"

"What do you mean it's neither ours nor Gamilas? You don't recognize it?"

"I don't!"

"Open a video channel to the Yukikaze!"

 _Zarudt_

"Iscandarian signature from Terra, Captain! It's steadily increasing!"

Captain Zurad smirked. "Looks like we found her. All ships, set the Iscandarian vessel as your primary targets! We will destroy her once and for all!"

 _Yukikaze_

"What do you mean there's a foreign signature coming from the East China Sea?" Sanada puzzled as the Yukikaze hovered over the waters of the aforementioned sea.

"It means as it is," Hijikata responded. "Kodai, you need to investigate the source of this signature!"

Mamoru smirked. "Already on it."

 _Yamato_

"Radars are online. Yukikaze is waiting for us above us and all Gamilas vessels are facing in the general direction of us, Captain," the AI reported.

"Flood and open the dock!" Okita shouted as he slammed his hands onto his console and stood up. "Raise the ship!"

Water began to swiftly flood the underwater drydock, covering everything inside with seawater.

"Drydock has been filled and compression-matched. Opening doors."

The two massive doors, which double as the roof of the dock, slowly opened outwards, pushing the mud and rocks that had gathered over the drydock after all these centuries away to the sides. As kicked-up dirt from outside descended into the dock, the supports holding the Yamato extended upwards, lifting the top half of the ship out of the dock. Darkness greeted the space battleship outside.

"All ballast levels are at zero," Shima reported. "All thrusters are on standby."

"This vessel is 910 meters away from the surface of the ocean. Awaiting orders to launch," the AI followed.

"Set sail!" Okita ordered. "Yamato, hasshin!"

"Releasing dock supports. Launching."

The supports opened up pair by pair, releasing the space battleship from their centuries-old grasp.

For the first time, Hull #29667 was out of her drydock.

"800 meters. 700 meters."

 _Yukikaze_

"What do you mean you know that ship?" Hijikata questioned the older Kodai as everyone watched in puzzlement.

"Signature is getting closer! 600 meters from the surface!" the radar operator shouted.

"Don't worry, officer," Kodai reassured. "This vessel is friendly."

"How are you so sure?" Sanada puzzled.

500\. 400.

Mamoru smiled. "Because I've seen her before."

300.

"She's going to help us."

200.

"And her name…"

100.

Mamoru pointed out of the bridge at the surface of the ocean. "... is 'Yamato'."

Right on cue, the massive space battleship broke through the ocean surface for the first time, the top section of the superstructure being the first to emerge. The bridge crew of the Yukikaze and Kirishima watched in awe as the rest of the ship emerged bow-first, revealing its full form in the entirety of the morning sun.

 _Yamato_

"There's the Yukikaze," Susumu pointed towards the front-left of the vessel.

"We are now 40 meters above water," Yamato's AI reported.

"One half ahead," Okita ordered. "Bring us up to 50,000 meters above sea level."

"Roger!" Shima replied, moving the telegram forward.

The main rocket of the Yamato, directly linked to the Wave Motion Gun as its only propellant output. engaged and the vessel pushed forward and up towards the sky. The Yukikaze promptly followed suit.

 _Yukikaze_

"Damn, that ship is fast!" Ryotaro Okita commented as he felt the destroyer struggle to keep up with the battleship, which under normal circumstances would be the other way round.

"I'll explain after all of this is done," Kodai reassured the stunned admiral still on transmission. "Gotta cut now!"

 _Yamato_

"Allow me, Shima," the AI said as she took over helm controls. "Extending wings."

The Yamato's two small wings, meant to help manouver the ship in any planet's atmosphere better, extended.

"Kodai, charge up all viable weapons!" Okita ordered.

"The weapons have not been calibrated, Kodai," Yamato informed. "Allow me to calibrate and charge them."

The three men watched as the front two main turrets and single secondary turret began to rotate while their guns elevated individually, being the only guns visible to them from the First Bridge. This was also happening to the third main gun turret and the second secondary turret, both of them being mounted at the stern like the original Yamato, as well as all the anti-aircraft turrets. The turrets spun to their maximum traverse angles and the guns elevated individually to their maximum angles before returning to their default positions. By this time, the Yamato had reached 50 kilometers above sea level and had retracted her wings.

"All main, secondary and anti-aircraft turrets and guns are successfully calibrated. Gamilas ships are approaching."

 _Zarudt_

Captain Zurad smirked as the Yamato's digital shape took its form on the battleship's rangefinders, but then frowned when it disappeared. Looking out of the windows, he saw that a massive dark cloud has blocked the fleet's field of vision, or that the Yamato had flown into a cloud. This was the one issue with Gamilas vessels; for how great these ships were, for some reason any visual obstruction rendered the rangefinders useless.

"Come on, where are they?!"

 _Yamato_

Fortunately for the Yamato, the Iscandarians had solved that issue; the battleship still had a lock on the Gamilas flagship.

"Raise shields. Turn starboard and cross the T," Okita commanded.

"Roger!" Shima replied as he turned the helm while the Yamato's shields were raised by the AI. "Man, I'm nervous!"

"Keep calm, Shima. We will win this."

The battleship, inside the conveniently-massive cloud, turned starboard, bringing the rear guns within firing range.

"Lock the main guns at the Gamilas flagship, but do not fire."

"Roger," Kodai replied as he adjusted the guns.

The 48 centimeter turrets turned left and the barrels rose in angle until they were pointed at the Zarudt.

"Now we wait," Okita finished, "until we can visually see them. After that, you may fire at will."

 _Zarudt_

"There's the end of the cloud!" Zurad exclaimed as he pointed to the left end of the cloud.

As the Gamilas vessels approached, he felt something off.

 _Has that ship evaded us? We're so close and there's not even a single blip!_

He watched as the cloud passed by…

… and revealed the Yamato, with all its nine main guns pointed straight at his ship.

"Oh, cra-"

 _Yamato_

"FIRE!" Okita shouted.

The main shock cannons fired a full salvo at the Zarudt, the Gamilas battleship having absolutely no chance to react.

The nine shots merged into three and all hit the Gamilas vessel. The first one went through the port side of the bow of the battleship and exited from the stern, through the main rocket and struck a trailing cruiser. The second shot went straight through the bridge, killing everyone present, including the captain. The third and final shot entered through the bow and exited from the stern like the first shot, but was higher and also went through the turrets of the doomed Gamilas battleship.

The green vessel and the cruiser behind blew up in spectacular fashions.

Everyone from both sides, no matter Earth or Gamilas, were completely stunned.

The Gamilas were the first to snap out of the initial shock.

"Captain, _all_ Gamilas vessels have locked onto us!" Kodai shouted.

"Allow me," was the response from the AI. "Targeting the Gamilas fleet with the intent of extreme prejudice."

The secondary guns then aimed and promptly opened fire, taking down another two ships.

The entire Gamilas fleet, now disorganized and descending into chaos, fired on the Yamato and all beams and torpedoes hit. However, coming out of the resulting black cloud of smoke, the Yamato was unharmed.

The main shock cannons, now reloaded, fired individually, each taking down one ship.

As Gamilas fighters and bombers approached the Yamato, they were quickly subdued by the space battleship's fast, highly accurate and heavy complement of anti-aircraft guns.

"Shields are at 97%. Switching main shock cannons to anti-fleet mode. Pulse draggers are online."

As the Yamato continued to take a ridiculously-heavy onslaught of beams and torpedoes with absolutely no visible damage while the secondary guns dealt with any ship unlucky enough to be locked on first, the main shock cannons fired again. This time however, instead of a single pulse of positron beams, with the draggers online the guns fired a continuous stream of energy while the turrets rotated individually. Dozens of Gamilas ships were destroyed from those three beams, the faster and more agile vessels being the only ones to escape.

"Holy hell!" Kodai exclaimed, both impressed and shocked. "You never told me that!"

"I decided to left it out to prevent abuse of usage in future, but it seems that we do not have a choice now," was the reply from the AI. "One battleship remains-"

The Yamato suddenly lurched downwards as the lights and screens flickered.

"The Wave Motion Engine is losing power and unresponsive. Switching over to auxiliary power and rockets. Shields have completely collapsed and all shock cannons have been rendered unusable."

As the shock cannons abruptly stopped firing, the remaining Gamilas ships frantically opened fire, and this time the Yamato took damage. Three shots on the starboard side over the waterline hit, two of them being neutralized by the migobueza coating while one managed to partially get through, leaving a blackened circular mark on the hull. A glancing shot on the Yamato's deck on the port side, just next to and narrowly missing the front two 48 cm turrets, managed to penetrate, leaving a small visible hole. A torpedo hit the space battleship on the port side just behind the port observation room, and this blast left a gaping hole in the hull.

The three men braced as the battleship shook from the torpedo impact.

"Attempting a restart," the AI reported.

"Shima, full ahead!" Okita shouted. "Get us out of here!"

Just then, the Gamilas vessel ahead of them was struck by a torpedo and blew up. The Yukikaze sped forward, across the bow of the Yamato, and took down another Gamilas destroyer, which was beaten down enough for the UNCF destroyer to plant down a fatal blow.

"Transmission from the Yukikaze," Yamato reported. "Putting it on screen."

"Kodai, what are you doing?!" Okita shouted at Mamoru as his face appeared on the screen. "Don't be reckless! Get out of here!"

"Relax, Captain." was the calm reply from the older Kodai. "I'll hold them off until whatever's wrong with Yamato's fixed."

"I appreciate the assistance, but are you insane?! Your ship can't hold off 7 vessels, two of them being battleships! Even with them significantly weakened now, Yukikaze still won't make it!"

Mamoru smirked. "I know. But the First Fleet can."

Right on cue, multiple beams cut through three of the remaining Gamilas cruisers, instantly destroying them.

"Transmission from the Kirishima, sir."

"That's one hell of a ship you've got there, Juzo," Hijikata commented as his face appeared on the screen. "The Kirishima and the rest of the First Fleet would like to assist the Yamato and Yukikaze; we've got the cruiser Yahagi and destroyers Isokaze, Hamakaze, Fuyutsuki, Hatsushimo, Suzutsuki, Asashimo and Kasumi left. I also would like to relinquish command of the fleet over to you, and I insist that you take command."

Okita was silent for a moment.

"Very well," was the reply from the good Captain. "Yamato, open transmissions to all UNCF ships around."

"Channels open."

"All ships, this is Juzo Okita of the Yamato, I'm taking control of the fleet. Encircle the enemy and fire at will!"

All the other ships responded positively as they broke formation and began firing at the remaining Gamilas vessels. Most of the green alien ships, already severely damaged by the Yamato beforehand, were simply outnumbered by the UNCF's last operational vessels and were fighting on an equal footing.

"Captain, the Wave Motion Engine is back in operation. Main power and shields have been restored."

"Excellent! Shima, turn us around! Kodai, prepare to fire all main and secondary guns!"

"Yes sir!" was the reply from the two younger men.

The Kirishima narrowly passed in front of the Yamato as the latter turned back, the former with all guns blazing.

Within minutes, most of the Gamilas ships were destroyed. Only one battleship remains.

"Fire!" Okita shouted.

With a full broadside from the main and secondary armaments, the Gamilas was put out of its misery by the Yamato.

And thus, the UNCF has a decisive victory over the Gamilas for the first time.

"Well done, both of you," Okita began. "And the Yamato, too."

Kodai and Shima beamed as they rested back at their seats.

"Transmission from Kirishima," the AI chimed.

"We've done it, Juzo. The Gamilas invasion has been soundly terminated, no small thanks to that ship you've got there. Long story, I presume?"

"Indeed, Ryu. But I think," the good Captain replied, looking at Kodai, "someone else's going to explain it all."

The younger Kodai gulped.

"Very well, but not until we return to Kure. I'm pretty sure Command's going to be really interested."

* * *

"Foreign vessel, you are cleared for docking," the control tower at UNCF Command replied after the First Fleet had docked.

"This is Yamato, docking clearance received," the AI replied. "Shima, you have the honors."

The young man smiled and nodded, taking control of the helm.

A massive crowd, consisting of everyone related to the UNCF and the citizens of the city of Hiroshima, crowded around Kure Spaceport as the Yamato descended from the clouds.

Just before the battleship touched the water, the wings retracted, and the Iscandarian vessel touched down gracefully. Entering the port and finding a spot in between the docked Kirishima and Yukikaze, Shima turned the Yamato starboard, and with the help of thrusters, slid the vessel in between the two UNCF warships, and dropped the port anchor once he was done.

"We have docked, sir."

Naturally, every single news network wanted to report on the ship that arguably single-handedly saved Earth from Gamilas aggression, especially when every single crew member of the UNCF vessels were on deck saluting said ship. Gangways were quickly placed on all of Yamato's doors, in anticipation of the exit of the crew of this powerful vessel.

One of the doors opened, and out stepped Kodai, Shima and Okita.

Susumu blinked at the crowd. "Uh, hi?"


End file.
